


Two Brothers

by TangoOrangeQueen



Category: Flatland - Edwin A. Abbott, Gravity Falls
Genre: Creation Myth, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoOrangeQueen/pseuds/TangoOrangeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flat Dreams/Flat Minds by PengyChan has shattered my heart by repeatedly jumping on it. So I wrote a happy ending au in a fairytale/creation myth style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flat Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903247) by [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan). 



There is a tale told, about the two supreme rulers of the land. Beings older than time, powerful enough to mould the very earth itself. Many rumours fly about who they are, what they once were, why they continue to co-exist despite their differences.

In a small house in the forest lives a quiet, nervous man who, despite his demeanour, exerts a distinct hum of power. It is said he was once the peer of the duo, when they were but mortals.  
Many travel there to hear this tale, of the gods who rule them. They listen to his tale, and return to their homes that all may know.

The tale he tells is this.

\-----

Long ago, when I was but a boy, this land was different. It was a land of rules, rules which brought order but also hurt many people.

At this time there lived two brothers. The elder was shunned, by the laws of their homeland. The younger was the favourite as a result: perfect, in every regard. Despite this, the two brothers were close, the younger bringing light and hope to the elder.

One day, while the younger was running an errand, it was decreed that the elder be taken and executed. Having expected this, the elder went quietly, in the moment too afraid to protest. When the younger returned to find his beloved brother gone, a deep rage settled within him, never to leave.

The younger grew into a man, and in secret he made plans to destroy the rules that had taken his brother. It took many years of toil, and much sacrifice, but many years later he returned triumphantly wielding a great power, and brought ruin to the City.

He killed the leaders. He burned the buildings. He declared from on high that the old order was over, that these rules that had hurt so many would no longer be so. But the people cowered, for he brought more destruction that the old order ever had.

Slowly his rage burnt out, and he fell pensive. Despite everything, he did not feel fulfilled.

He went to the place where his brother lay, and breathed life into him.

“My brother”, he said, “Look! I have destroyed the rules which hurt you, and brought a new era of freedom!”

But the elder could only feel horror, at the fire and wreckage around them.

“You are not my brother”, he said, tears forming, “You are a monster. Many are suffering because of you. If this is life, then return me to my grave at once.”

The younger could not understand, and was livid. He argued with him, but the elder simply turned away and left him.

The elder became a hermit, taking refuge in the mountains where his brother would not follow. The younger still did not understand.

One evening, he donned a disguise and wandered through the City. He saw people huddled together in the wreckage of buildings, young children crying without end. He came across a young man, dead-eyed and grimy, next to the river.

“What has happened?” he asked.

“The monster killed my brother”, he replied, “He was taken, and now I will never see him again. He did nothing wrong. The monster just willed him dead.”

The younger understood, at last.

He went into the mountains to beg forgiveness.

“My brother, I lost sight of our vision in my rage”, he cried, “I beg of you, come home with me and help me guide this world. I miss you dearly, and you are so much kinder than I.”

The elder embraced him, and promised they would make a world that was free and happy.

They returned, and the younger gave the elder half of his power. Together they wandered through the City, repairing buildings and helping whoever they came across. The younger found the boy by the river once more, and returned his brother to him, saying that it was because of him that healing would come to the land, and to rejoice.

The two brothers vowed to rule the City and beyond, bringing freedom and happiness to All.

Chaos tempered by Kindness. Power directed by Love.

These are the values which rule our land. As long as the two remain in balance, we will prosper.


End file.
